


Ruby Red (Rayllum Week: Day 2—Sunrise)

by tothenewmoonandback (frollein_fuchs)



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rayllum Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frollein_fuchs/pseuds/tothenewmoonandback
Summary: Wordlessly, he let himself sink next to Rayla and stared into the distance. With a pounding heart Rayla awaited the first sun rays of the day.





	Ruby Red (Rayllum Week: Day 2—Sunrise)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @berribitch for reviewing and editing my bad English :*

For a few days now she and Callum were in Xadia. Finally back in Xadia. Rayla was eager to see the overwhelmingly beautiful sunrise of her homeland. So, early in the morning she sneaked away and prepared a spot on the shore of the lake.

The horizon already turned purple when Callum appeared. Wordlessly, he let himself sink next to Rayla and stared into the distance. With a pounding heart Rayla awaited the first sun rays of the day. A glimpse to the side. And just as the water began to glisten, she felt Callum's gentle grip around her fingers.


End file.
